The Lion and the Wolf
by claryherondale98
Summary: Jaime Lannister had returned to Kings Landing hoping to get everything back that had been taken from him. But nothing was going to be the same because he was not the same. He had his oath to Catelyn Stark to keep and he would keep it no matter what. AU where Jaime marries Sansa. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.
1. Chapter 1

"We must wed the Stark girl to get our claim of the North. So you will marry her." I breathed in quickly. Out of everything my father could have told me today this was the last thing I would have expected.

I got my wits back quickly. "I cannot marry I am a member of the Kingsguard." My one safety net. This would save like it did once many years ago. "And she is only a child."

"She has already flowered so she is a woman grown. And you may be released by the King of your vows. I have already spoken with the small council about this. It is final. We will announce the engagement tomorrow night. Before they have the chance to steal the girl away to Highgarden where they intend her to wed the cripple, Willas." Lord Tywin said shattering any hopes of escaping this demand.

"Then wed her to this cripple. Highgarden is in our control which will give us an indirect claim to the north." I said grasping at straws, but I knew it was no use.

"You will wed Sansa Stark and reclaim your claim to Casterly Rock. You will consummate your marriage on your wedding night and you will keep bedding her until she is pregnant with your son. If you wish to continue bedding your wife that is up to you." My father stood. "You will do your duty for your family." With that he walked out of my chambers.

I don't know how long I sat at the table just staring ahead when someone knocked at my door. I shook my head real quick and got up the door. I opened it to see Tyrion.

"I see father has told you of the wonderful news. I guess congratulations is in order." He said as he walked to the table. He poured some wine for both of us. "Jaime, have a drink." Tyrion said softly. I had still been standing at the door with it wide open. I walked to the table and sat across from him. I took a huge swig of the wine he had poured for me.

"What am I to do?" I asked him desperately.

"You marry the girl and you treat her right." He said simply. His mismatched eyes showed a fierce protectiveness. Did he care for the girl? "Sansa Stark has lost her whole family, she has been abused both mentally and physically. All of this because her father was trying to be honorable. She does not deserve the suffering Joffrey has put her through. She does not deserve to be punished anymore."

I looked at Tyrion surprised at this confession. I have not known him to speak like this about anyone except for me. Then I realized why he felt so strongly for the girl. He had connected with this girl because of how they are both outcasts. A dwarf and a traitor's daughter exiled by everyone. I would protect her then. I would keep my oath to Catelyn Stark this way.

"I will marry her but she will not want to marry a Lannister." I stated.

"True but show her that you will treat her with kindness. Show her that you will protect her. It would be better for her to marry you then one of our other cousins. They would treat her unkindly. You are the best possible lion that she could hope to marry." He finished his cup and got up. "Well I shall let you sleep. Tomorrow will begin your engagement." With that he left me to my thoughts.

I didn't know how to feel about this engagement. Sansa Stark does not deserve to be married o a cripple. If she been married to highgarden at least her cripple wouldn't be a Lannister. She is also only a child. And what of Cersei. I tried to think of her reaction and what this would mean for us. This was the only part of this marriage that made me happy. When I came back I went to see her. She couldn't look at me. I thought it was because she cared for me so much that she could not stand to see me hurt but that turned out not to be the case. I had went to see her again and was given an unpleasant surprise. I could hear her in their speaking with someone.

"He is no use for me no more. He has lost the one part that kept him useful to me." I heard Cersei say.

"But don't you love him my grace. Since he is your brother of course." A male voice answered. He sounded like Varys.

"Without his hand he is useless." She said coldly.

I left after that. Hearing her speak of me this way finally caused me to open my eyes. She is a cruel, uncaring creature who had never loved me. She had used me for protection and whenever she needed someone to satisfy her. With this realization I was able to understand that I had never truly loved her. She had manipulated me into believing that the feelings I had were love and not just lust. If she had not taken advantage of these feelings they would have been put to an end soon and easily. But she did take advantage and that had shaped his entire life.

But he could change that now. He can choose to be as valiant as the knights in the songs. He would start with keeping his oath to Catelyn Stark by protecting one of her daughters. He just hoped that he could keep his honor this time as well as keeping his oath.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tonight is the night sweet Sansa. We will announce your engagement to my brother Willas." Margaery smiled brightly. "You must wear your finest gown so you'll have a good memory of this night."

Butterflies erupted in my stomach at the thought. I had been thinking of Willas everyday since Margaery told me of the Tyrell's plan. "I cannot wait to go to Highgarden." I smiled a true smile for once.

"Well I shall let you dress." She hugged me. "Welcome to the family sister." She whispered in my ear before letting me go and leaving the room.

I hurried and got dressed. I was wearing a dark blue gown with a light blue trimming. It was more tight fitted than the rest of my dresses and it showed my new womanly figure but still kept me modest. There was a knock at the door. I answered and was surprised to find Tyrion Lannister at the door.

"You look quite stunning Lady Sansa."

"Thank you Lord Tyrion." I said looking at my feet when I addressed him.

"Please just Tyrion." I looked at his face and was surprised to see kindness in his eyes. "I have the honor of escorting you to dinner this fine evening." He held out his arm for me to take it.

"Thank you Lo.. Tyrion." I took his arm and we walked towards the Lord Tywin's chambers which is where the dinner was being held.

"That is a lovely gown." Tyrion commented trying to make conversation.

"Thank you. Margaery had it made for me." I allowed to just say enough without giving too much information. I was starting to learn the game that everyone in court liked to play.

"Yes all of the Tyrell's have seem to be very kind and generous." Tyrion said carefully. The way he said it made me question whether he knew of what the Tyrell's intended to do with me.

"Yes they have proven to be quite kind." I said not daring to give him any kind of new information. We walked the rest of the way speaking idle chit chat.

Finally we got to Lord Tywin's chambers and were escorted in by his squire. Margaery, her parents, grandmother and her brother Ser Loras were seated at one half of the table. Margaery was seated on Joffrey's left. Cersei, Ser Jaime were on his right. Lord Tywin was at the head of the table. There were two empty seats next to Ser Jaime. Tyrion escorted me to my seat and sat in between Ser Jaime and I.

"Now that we are all here we shall start the dinner courses." He gestured towards the serving girls and they began to bring out our plates. We ate and everyone chatted. I mostly kept quiet, immersed in my thoughts of Willas and the puppies we would have. Finally we were finishing up our dessert course.

Ser Jaime stood up quickly and we all silence. "Your Grace. I would ask for your permission to release me from your kingsguard. I am not as able a man to defend you as I once was. I would like instead to help you rule over your kingdom by taking my place in Casterly Rock." He kneeled down in front of Joffrey as everyone waited for his answer. It was incredibly quiet, everyone shocked by the Kingslayer's declaration.

"My mighty uncle for your service I would grant you your wish. But since you have served your realm well I shall grant you a nobel wife with a nobel land. Lady Sansa will be your wife and you two will be the lord and lady of Casterly Rock and Winterfell." When Joffrey finished speaking he turned to look at me and gave me a sinister grin. He turned back to his uncle. "Will you accept this honor Ser Jaime."

Ser Jaime looked up. "I would gladly accept your generous gift your Grace."

"Then you may stand uncle. You are free of your vows." Joffrey finished. He and Ser Jaime both sat back down and the Lannister's erupted in applause. The Tyrell's joined in reluctantly. I could not move. No I wanted to marry Willas and be the Lady of Highgarden. I wanted to be free of the Lannisters. But now I was tied forever to them. I would be forever be trapped in the lion's den.

I looked at the Tyrell's and saw Margaery's grandmother seething. Margaery looked at her with pity. Lord Tywin dismissed us all but before I could leave Ser Jaime approached me. "Lady Sansa will you allow me the pleasure of escorting you back to your chambers."

"The pleasure would be mine Ser Jaime." I answered quietly. Courtesy was a woman's shield against everyone else. He offered me his left arm and I took it. We walked out and started making our way towards my chambers. We did not talk almost the whole time. I was grateful since I was still shocked by what this engagement meant for me.

"I am sorry Lady Sansa." Ser Jaime said quietly finally breaking the silence.

I was shocked by his statement but I did not let it show on my face. I feigned cluelessness. "Sorry for what ser?"

"You know what Sansa." He said sternly. We were in front of my chambers finally but he did not let go of my arm. "I am sorry for this engagement but I do promise that I will treat you kindly and with respect. I will not allow my family to hurt you any longer. I will protect you against any who dare to hurt you until I take my final breath." He vowed and with that he released my arm and left. I was stunned by what he said and sincerity behind it. I didn't want to trust him but I couldn't help but hope what he said was true.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the night before the wedding. Everything had been arranged. My last fitting for my dress was today. Ser Jaime had kept his word. We had seen each other often during these last two weeks. We took walks around the gardens and would have dinner in Tyrion's room sometimes as well. I have gotten to see Tyrion how Jaime sees him. The more I've gotten to know Tyrion the more I do not see his deformities. He is very kind and intelligent. He is also very funny. I do not mind being around this lion.

"I have also seen glimpses of Jaime's true nature not the facade he puts up in court. He had changed since he's been back. I like this change. I slowly drift to sleep thinking of Jaime.

"Lady Sansa it is time to get up." A handmaiden said softly shaking my shoulder. I try to ignore then I remember what day it is. I shoot up quickly, wide awake. The handmaiden giggles at my reaction. "We are going to help you get ready today Lady Sansa." She gestured to the other two handmaidens who were standing at the foot of my bed. I nodded and they followed me to the bath to bathe. After that everything was a blur. I just kept thinking that today I would become a Lannister. It scared me but not as much as if I were to marry a different Lannister. At least with Jaime so far he has treated me only kindly. We were at the Great Sept and I was finally in my wedding dress. It was an ivory colored satin. The trimming was gray for my house colors. That made me tear up thinking of how I would no longer be a Stark after today. One of the handmaidens noticed I was starting to tear up. She assumed they were happy tears. "You do look quite beautiful Lady Sansa." She smiled. I made myself smile and thank her. They had a guard take me to wear I would walk in. Standing there was Joffrey. I put on a stoic expression that the Starks are famous for having. I would not give him the pleasure of letting him see me distressed.

When I reached him he looked me up and down with a smirk. "I will take your father's place today." He said sneering. He put the cloak with Stark colors over my shoulders. It had our family sigil of the direwolf. It brought me the strength to not give him a reaction. I would not let him see how his words affected me. I would be as strong as the direwolf. I would be a Stark. After he adjusted the cloak he offered me his arm and I it. His brows furrowed frustrated that I did not react to his comment. "You will finally have your Lannister babies one way or another. Maybe I will visit you at night." He smirked when my mouth fell open in shock. I fixed my face into a smirk of my own. I would play this game with him.

"Maybe I shall let your uncle know of your suggestion. He would not be too happy at that. As he has shown he is very protective of me." I looked at him and saw his mouth fall open in bewilderment. He did not expect me to fight back but the wolf always strikes back. I felt a surge of pleasure when I saw fear in his eyes. He is remembering what Jaime had done to the knight who had beat me on Joffrey's command. He is still in the infirmary.

Before Joffrey could say anything they signaled us to start walking. It was a long, terrifying walk to get to the High Sept and Jaime. When we got to the front I saw the Tyrells and the rest of the Lannister family. Joffrey took off my cloak and slyly groped my behind in the process. The High Sept had us say our vows. Jaime had trouble putting his cloak on me but he refused help. Finally we sealed our vows and kissed. It was a chaste kiss but it was still wonderful. I wanted to kiss him longer but he pulled away. "How about we save that for when others aren't watching us." Jaime whispered. I blushed bright red. We faced the crowd as everyone clapped. I looked at the Lannister's in the front row and was not surprised by the looks on their faces. Lord Tywin and Joffrey looked bored, Tommen was smiling, and when I looked towards Tyrion he caught my glance and genuinely smiled at me. When I finally saw Cersei the look on her face surprised and frightened me. Her eyes were bright with anger and her mouth was closed in a tight thin line. He face was bright red but instead of it being for embarrassment like me it was because of anger.

Author's Note: So I'm going to update every time I finish a chapter so that might be a couple times a week or sometimes the same day. But at the least I will try very hard to update once a week.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This whole night has been almost perfect so far. We are set at a high table of all our own. All of the food gets served to us first. Jaime makes sure to serve me first and he offers me the best of it. The whole night he jokes with me and just talks to me. It's everything I imagined my wedding would be, well almost. My perfect wedding would have been my father giving me to my betrothal. Afterwards I would be able to dance with all of my brothers, including my bastard brother Jon. Arya would dance with me and tease me and my mother would be there giving me advice on how marriage is. But that's not possible. Father, Bran, Rickon, and possibly Arya are dead. Mother and Robb are in Riverrun and Jon is on the wall.

Jaime most have noticed my drop in mood. "Sansa are you alright?" He asked me.

I pushed away my sadness and smiled. "Yes my lord." I said.

"Please call me Jaime unless we're in formal settings."

"Sorry Jaime." I said. The music changed to one of my favorite songs.

Jaime stood up and moved into a bow offering his hand. "Would you care for a dance my lady." He asked humoredly.

I laughed and grabbed his hand. "It would be my pleasure my lord." We moved to the floor. Jaime put his golden hand on my waist and his other hand grabbed mine. We danced around in our little space. Jaime is an excellent dancer. We switched partners after a while and I moved to Garlan Tyrell.

"If I may so you look quite lovely Lady Sansa." He said as we danced.

"Thank you Lord Garlan."

"I must say I am surprised by how well you seem to be taking this marriage." Lord Garlan said.

"I do as my king commands. I am loyal to my king and to my new lord husband." I responded with the safest answer. I was spared a response since we had to change partners. I danced with many people until my partner was Joffrey.

When I was passed to him he groped me again but moved quickly. "Are you ready for your wedding night. If my uncle can't help you I will be more than happy to assist you." He said with a sneer.

I could tell he was trying to goad but I was done letting him push me. I have decided today that I would be as strong as the wolf because I am a Stark even if they make me marry a lion. "I believe my lord husband will be more than sufficient but thank you for the offer your grace." I said smoothly. This wasn't the answer he was hoping for. He gripped my waist harder probably leaving bruises.

"If I want you I will have you." I paled at the meaning behind that. Thankfully I was saved again by the exchange of partners. This put me back with Jaime.

He furrowed his brow when he saw me. "You look very pale Sansa." He looked back at Joffrey. "My nephew didn't tell you anything did he?"

"No he was nothing but kind." I lied. Even though I liked Jaime I didn't trust him completely. He was still a Lannister.

He sighed as if he was frustrated with me. "Please Sansa we are now married, a little honesty would be nice. What we talk about will stay between us." I still looked at him doubtfully. "You can trust me Sansa." He said softly.

"It wasn't too bad. It was more of empty threats." I told him slightly giving in.

"Okay well he won't be able to bother you anymore after his wedding."

"What do you…" But the song stopped so I wasn't able to finish my question. We moved back to our table.

Joffrey stood and clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "Should be commence to the bedding ceremony." I started to panic. I had completely forgotten of the ceremony. Everyone started to cheer but Lord Tywin cut them off almost immediately.

"Unfortunately your grace Ser Jaime had requested to not do the wedding ceremony. Because of his dedication to the Kingsguard the small council have granted his request." Lord Tywin announced. I immediately let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "Now Ser Jaime and his new wife will now leave for the night." He looked towards Jaime and motioned for him to get up. Jaime grabbed my hand and stood up

"Well thank you everyone for attending our wedding. We are extremely honored." And with that we walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I slowly start to wake up and stretch. Jaime had said I would be sore the next morning. I moved to the other side where Jaime had been sleeping the next morning but he wasn't there. I looked around the room but he wasn't here at all but I saw a paper on the table. I got up and put a robe on. I am still uncomfortable at being naked, even after last night. I walked over to the table and picked it up.

 _Dear Sansa, I woke up early and couldn't fall back to sleep so I decided I would go practice for a little while. I would have woke you but you seemed to be sleeping so peacefully. I should be back by lunch. From Jaime._

"It must be almost time for lunch." I say to myself. I go and walk to the bath to wash up. It feels good to rub the sponge and water over my aching body. After I get out of the bath I look around the room for something to wear. I looked around the room but still couldn't find anything to wear, not even my dress from last night. I went to Jaime's dresser to get some of his clothes to wear instead. "Oh." I gasped. Inside was a beautiful satin dress. It was red with a gray lining and tiny gold lions on the skirt. I started to put it on but started to have trouble with the ties on the back.

"Need some help with that?" I jumped and turned around at the sound of his voice. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Jaime laughed. He walked towards me and was looking at me expectantly.

Oh yeah he was waiting for me to answer him. "Yes please." He walked towards me and gestured for me to turn around. I turned around and let him lace me up. He seemed to be struggling. "Do you want me to help you?" I asked him.

"No I got it. Almost finished." He said. He was still struggling but was slowly getting my ess all laced up. "There I got it." He said proudly. I turned around and faced him. Jaime had a big proud smile on his face because of his accomplishment. I couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" Jaime asked.

Laughing as I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Really now? Because you seem to not be able to stop laughing." He looked at me with predatory smile. "You wouldn't happen to be laughing now would you Lady Sansa." He slowly started walking towards me.

I started to giggle even more. "Of course not Ser Jaime. How could I laugh at such a famous important knight." Each step I took back, Jaime took one forward. I kept walking back until the back of my legs hit the bed.

"It seems like you're trapped now Lady Sansa." Jaime said with a sparkle of mischievousness. Then he pounced on me, pushing me on top of the bed. He started to tickle me. I couldn't stop moving and laughing.

"Sto-o-op, please stop." I said in between laughs. After five minutes he finally stopped tickling me and just hovered over me. We were both breathing hard and just staring at each other. He had both of his arms on each side of me. I never noticed how bright green his eyes were. It was like looking in an emerald. I don't know how long we had just been staring at each other.

Finally he broke the silence. "You are very beautiful Sansa." He said quietly. Jaime's eyes moved to my lips and then back to my face. He did this a couple of times before he started to lean in. It wa

s agonizingly slow until his lips were finally on mine. He was pushing his lips against mine. I had not kissed much before but with him it seemed easy. All I had to do was follow his leads. It started off slowly but it began to be more rougher. Our lips moved more urgently against each other. Too quickly his lips were off of mine. He leaned his forehead against mine. I hadn't opened my eyes yet. I was still trying to live in that moment. "Wow so it is as good as I remembered." Jaime said. I finally opened my eyes, his were still closed. I used this chance to drink him all in. His golden hair was just long enough to sweep over his forehead a little bit. His lips are slightly parted and his beard is already starting to grow so his chin is scruffy.

I didn't notice that his eyes had opened. "Enjoying the view?" I looked up to meet his eyes.

"Yes I am." I said boldly. "Jaime do you think we could…" I stopped, losing my nerve.

"What is it?" He asked. "Remember what I said about trust."

"Well I was wondering if we could just talk for a little bit. We're going to be married for the rest of our lives so we might as well know each other well." I told him.

"Okay what do you want to know?" He said moving to lean on his elbow.

I tried to think of a question to start with. I don't want to start off with a very difficult question. "Where are we going after Joffrey's wedding?" I asked. This seemed like a safe question to ask and I had been wondering what he meant by that comment he had made at our wedding.

"If I answer do I get to ask you a question too?" He asked.

I rolled over to rest on my elbow and face him. "Yes but only if you answer the question honestly."

"Okay." He licked his lips real quick. "After Joffrey's wedding we are going to move to Casterly Rock. Since I am no longer a member of the Kingsguard my father wants me to claim my lordship. Are you okay with that?" Jaime bit on his lower lip waiting for my response.

I couldn't hide my joy. I would finally be getting away from this terrible place. "Can I really leave here?" I asked with a big smile on my face.

He chuckled. "Of course you can leave." I smiled even bigger but then my smile started to fall. The queen will never leave me go no matter what. Jaime frowned. "What's wrong? Don't you want to leave?" He asked confused.

"I'm the queen's ward. She won't let me leave."

His lips went in a tight line and his eyes held anger. "I will not let anyone keep you here." Jaime practically growled. I flinched a little, startled behind the intensity in his voice. "When I told you I would protect you I meant it." He said looking at me intensely.

"Why?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Maybe I'll tell you that story someday." Jaime sighed rolling onto his back. Before I could ask him what he meant there was a knock at the chamber's door. "Come in." He said as he got up. I followed him fixing my skirt down.

A maid servant came in. "I have an invitation from Margeary Tyrell to Lady Sansa Lannister to accompany her to lunch." She passed me the invitation. It basically said the same thing that the maid servant had told me. "She wishes for me to go back with your response." I turned to Jaime not sure if he had wanted us to eat together.

"You can go. I'll just go eat with Tyrion I have some business to discuss with him anyways." He said with a kind smile.

I smiled back at him then turned back to the maid servant. "Tell Margeary that I will be there in fifteen minutes." She nodded and left. "Thank you." I said turning back to Jaime.

"Of course."

"I wasn't sure if you wanted us to have lunch together." I admitted.

"Well we can have dinner to make it up to me." He half smiled.

"Okay." I smiled. We both just stood there not sure what to do. "Well I guess I should be going so I can be there on time."

"Yes, of course. I'll walk you there." He held at his arm.

"Thank you." I gladly took it and we made our way to Margeary's chambers.


	6. AN

So I have started my last semester of high school today which means updates will be less common. I will try for once a week but most likely it will be every two weeks. I am writing the next chapter right now but am trying to not make it so long but still get some plot into this chapter. I don't want to have a filler chapter so soon. So yeah if I don't update as much don't think I forgotten about the story or just got bored with it. Well that's it so byye. :)


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lunch was being served in the gardens that I had visited the first time I ate with the Tyrells. Jaime walked me all the way to where Margaery was. "Hello Margaery, how are you?" Jaime asked, exchanging pleasantries.

"I am well Ser Jaime thank you. Yourself?" She asked stiffly.

"I am very well actually, thank you. Well have a good lunch. I will see you tonight." He let go of my arm and kissed my forehead. I started blushing and nodded. How could I still be blushing just because of a simple act of public affection. He smiles and walked away. I sat down across from Margaery trying to keep myself from watching him. When we couldn't hear his footsteps any longer Margaery finally spoke up.

She reached across and grabbed my hand. "How are you Sansa dear?" Her brown doe eyes were filled with concern for me.

"I'm actually well. It hasn't been so bad being married to Jaime. He is very kind to me." I tried to assure her.

"So you're happy?" She asked.

"I think I am." I smiled to myself.

"Then that's good. I would have liked to be sisters but as long as you are happy I'm happy." She smiled at me sweetly.

"You are a good friend Margaery."

"Thank you Sansa. But you make it easy to be a good friend to you. So how was it?" She winked.

I started blushing like mad. "Umm it was good." I said embarrassed.

"Just good?! Please tell me some details." She demanded giggling.

I laughed. "Well he was very sweet. He made sure I wasn't hurting. It actually felt very amazing." I finished blushing intensely.

"Well I would hope it would." She laughed. "How does he treat you?"

"He is incredibly sweet. He may be a Lannister but I got lucky. He just wants me to be happy and safe. That's what he tells me at least. I don't know if I believe him completely but so far he has proven to me that he's telling the truth." I told her honestly.

"That is good to hear. Hopefully he'll let you visit Highgarden. We can go a little bit after the wedding." Margaery said.

"Maybe. That reminds me. Maybe you could come visit me." I said smiling brightly.

"Visit you where?" She said looking utterly confused.

"Jaime and I are leaving for Casterly Rock after the wedding. He's going to take me away from here."

Her eyes opened up wide. "But how?" She knew as well as I did how tight the Queen Ceresi's hold is on me.

"He wants to take me away so he could protect me. He knows how much Joffrey likes to torment me so he will claim his lordship of Casterly Rock. He says it's because he wants to protect me but he doesn't want to tell me why."

"What do you mean why?" Margaery asked.

"I mean I don't understand why he wants to protect me so much. He doesn't owe me anything and his family shares no love for mine but he wants to protect me so badly." I explained.

"Sansa can't you see." Margaery said starting to smile.

I looked at her bewildered. What is so funny about what I had said? "Now it's my turn to ask you what you mean." I said teasing her.

"I mean that Ser Jaime has changed since he was captured by your family. I had heard of the stories of him, the Kingslayer was all they called him. He was said to be very arrogant and prideful. Now I have seen him be kind to not only you but serving girls and others." I opened my mouth to start talking but Margaery cut me off. "I am not saying that you should trust him completely but I am saying that you can start to trust him."

"Maybe you're right. I may not want to trust him but I already do." I told her.

"Well that is a good thing. This way you'll get to live a better life than you would staying here." Margaery said. I nodded. "Well let's stop talking of such terrible stuff and relax and each lunch." She smiled and gestured to the food already prepared on the table.

Jaime sent a guard to escort me to his chambers. Or I guess it's our chambers now, for the time being. I had a good lunch with Margaery. After we got done talking of the serious topics it became very light and fun. After we finished lunch we walked through the gardens and enjoyed each others company. She wanted to continually hear about Jaime. I had admitted to her that my feelings are moving from friendliness to something more. I'm not in love with him yet. I don't want to be a fool and fall in love so fast like I did with Joffrey. I want to get to know Jaime and fall in love with the person he truly is. From what he's shown me so far I have no doubt that I will fall in love with him sure enough. If at the least we will be friends instead of strangers.

The guard left me at the front of the door without a word. I walked in but no one was there. The table was set with our drinks but Jaime was not around. I made my way to the table where Jaime had some stuff sent for me. My brush was brought thankfully so I decided to brush it while I wait for Jaime. As I was brushing my hair I heard muffled voices in front of the chamber doors. They must have been shouting if I could make out some of their words. From what I could tell it was a man and a woman speaking with each other and very angrily. I was curious to who this couple was. Arya would have already been by the door eavesdropping by now. As it was a minute later I moved closer to the door since I could hear the couple still arguing with each other. The door was open a crack. As I got closer to the crack in the door I could make out their conversation now.

"You are the one who planned this and now you are angry with me for going with your plan?!" The man said. I immediately registered that it was Jaime. That peaked my interest even more.

"But you were not suppose to leave!" The woman screeched. After a couple of seconds I recognized that it was the queen's voice.

"I will not let you torment this girl any longer. This is the only conversation we will have of this any longer. Why don't you go run off to our sweet cousin Lancel." I heard Jaime sneer. There was a loud slapping noise then bustling of fabric and loud footsteps retreating. At that I ran back to where I was before and pretended to still be brushing my hair. Thirty seconds later Jaime came in somewhat dazed. I turned to him feigning surprise at his arrival. "Oh hi Jaime did you just walk in."

He turned to me startled. I guess he had not noticed that I was already in the room. "Oh hello." He stood there without another word.

"Should I call one of the serving girls to bring up dinner?"

"Oh yes you must be hungry. Have them bring you your dinner. I will be dining with my brother." With that he walked out of the room leaving me confused and slightly hurt.


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N. So I am very sorry that I have been slow on updating. I have had a lot of personal issues come up. First last minute college stuff I have to have turned in any day now, moving, and family stuff. But with this move it means I will have a ton of more free time.(YAY!) I like to look as it as glass half full. During this free time I am working on four different stories including this one. I am starting a new story with A Song of Fire and Ice pairing. I am also working on a Gilmore Girls one if anyone's interested in that. Well that's it basically. Expect more updates. Well that's it byyye :) P.S. Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**

 **Chapter 7**

 **He finished his third cup of dornish wine. Jaime had only been here for ten minutes and was already about to start on his fourth cup. He was ahead of me which was a first. Jaime had stormed in here very upset and went straight to get himself a cup of wine. Neither of us has said a word. I know not to talk first when he is in this kind of mood. I need to let him speak to me on his own time or he will bite my head off. I looked back up at him. HIs whole face was clouded with anger. Jaime finished his cup of wine and slammed the cup down. "Our sister is a real pain in my arse." He growled finally speaking up. Of course he would be this upset because of Cersei.**

 **"** **Said every person who has ever met her or heard of our lovely sister." I joked trying to keep the conversation light. It was like approaching a deer you had to move slowly and cautiously. "So do you want any more wine?" I joked.**

 **He glared at me and put his fifth cup of wine down unfinished. "Since when have you been one to judge about drinking?"**

 **"** **No drink all you want but Jaime I also know that's not you. You only drink when you are upset." I told him seriously. He grunted. I guess it's time to just pounce on the deer. "Did you want to talk about what our lovely sister did to make you so angry?" He gave me a deadly glare so I backtracked quickly. "Or you can continue to drink until you pass out?" I tried to joke. That seemed to break his glares strength some what. "What did our sister do?" I asked him hoping it wouldn't scare him off. Apparently my prayer was answered.**

 **"** **Not what she did more like what she said. She started arguing with me because she found out I'm going to Casterly Rock." Jaime answered.**

 **"** **What did she expect you to do? You're no longer apart of the Kingsguard so you actually have no reason to be here. And you are the oldest so since father is here you are the lord of Casterly Rock." I explained.**

 **"** **Yes but our sister never expected me to leave with her favorite captive." Jaime said bitterly.**

 **Now I understood. "Oh now I see. She's jealous of Sansa Stark."**

 **"** **Apparently so. But what would she expect, that I would let her use me like how she has been. Does she not get I have no interest in her whatsoever?" Jaime asked rhetorically.**

 **"** **Well she probably didn't expect you to care for your wife. She didn't believe she had any competition before." I said thoughtfully.**

 **Jamie's eyes opened wide. He was taken aback by my comments. I guess he thought he had been hiding his growing feelings better. "I don't have any idea what you mean." He said trying to fix any further damage.**

 **"** **Jaime it's alright; you can trust me. I'm happy that your wife makes you happy." I assured him. I didn't blame him for not completely trusting me. When you are in the capital you risk the lives of your love ones. If you can you make sure no one knows who your love ones are. This is like what I am doing with Shae which is why I am very understanding of his situation.**

 **"** **I don't think I love her but I do care for her. I don't want to see her hurt anymore. She's innocent and she doesn't deserve it." He said quietly looking down at his empty cup.**

 **I studied him carefully. He seemed to have genuine concern for the Stark girl. He may not know it himself but he is on his way to loving her. Anyone could attest to this if they had seen them in the past month. "It's always the innocent ones who end up being the ones who are hurt." I said sadly.**

 **"** **And that is why I want to get her away from all of this." He looked at me with fierce determination.**

 **"** **Then do that. Do not let our sister get in the way of your plans for this innocent girl. Do what you must no matter what." I told him. I wanted this girl protected as much as my brother did. I had seen my nephew treat her like one of his pets. This girl had turned into a laughing stock and a pariah of the court. As I once told her bastard brother I had a soft spot for broken things.**

 **"** **Alright I will. We will leave after Joffrey's wedding. We will leave right away after the reception." He said. He stood up and fixed his clothes real quick. He started to walk out but turned around at the door. "Thank you brother." He smiled slightly.**

 **"** **You are welcome." I smiled back and with that he walked out; hopefully back to his wife's and his chambers.**


	9. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry I took so long to update again but here it finally is.

Chapter 8

During the weeks before Joffrey's wedding Jaime and I had been spending more and more time together. However he has been disappearing always a little before lunch and comes back out of breath and disheveled. At first I would ask what he had been doing but he never answered me. "Jaime where are you always coming from so out of breath?" I asked curious that he had come back like this three days in a row.

"Well this is a big castle so there's a lot of stairs to walk. And it doesn't help that I am out of shape." He chuckled kind of stiffly.

I laughed Jaime was anything but out of shape. He still had the same muscular body that he has always had due to his knightly exercise. "I'm serious Jaime."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it." Jaime said as he walked past me to change out of his sweaty clothes. I asked again a couple of days later. I didn't get a very kind answer from him. "Sansa what I do is my business. You are my wife you have no need to know what I do or go. I could be fucking whores and I would not need to tell you do you understand." He snarled at me.

I gazed at him startled. He had never spoken to me like this before. I bowed my head. "Yes my lord." I said stiffly. I looked back at up at him and saw the anger melt away from his eyes and replace with something else.

He made to move closer to me but I spoke quickly. "You should probably change your garb my lord. We shall be leaving soon to eat with your royal family." I said emphasizing the word your to separate myself from them. I could see regret in his eyes but he did not push the issue.

"Of course. I shall be ready soon." He walked off towards the bath. I went to my mirror and brushed my hair again. I didn't know what else to do since I was already ready. I didn't want to just sit there and wallow. I know it shouldn't be a surprise that he might be out with other women. Our marriage was not one of made out of love but of control. I must have been sitting there for a while because Jaime had to shake me to catch my attention. "Sansa it's time to go." I looked up startled. Has that much time truly passed. It had only seemed like minutes.

"Oh, alright." I got up and took the arm Jaime offered. We made our way to the royal dining area. It took ten minutes to get there from our chambers. We walked in silence for a few minutes before Jaime stopped abruptly. I looked at him curious. "Why are we stopping Ser?" He looked hurt by the coldness in my eyes.

"Sansa I am truly sorry for snapping at you. I did not mean to. I was angry and I took it out on you, where it was not deserved. Do you forgive me?" His eyes pleaded with me to say yes but that was easier said than done. If he had done this before we had actually become friends I would not have cared but now…. Now was different.

"You are right, it was not deserved." I stated boldly. Jaime's eyes widened with shock at my statement. I had never spoken this way to anyone before. They thought me a little pup that would go around following people like a lap dog. But I am a Stark of Winterfell. I am a direwolf and we do not bow to lions. "But I can understand being angry and lashing out at others. So I forgive you."

He looked relieved. "Thank you Sansa."

"Shall we continue walking Jaime?"

"Oh of course." He smiled and took my arm and started down the hall again. "Sansa I will tell you what I have been doing." He said softly. I kept myself from showing my shock I felt.

"You do not have to Jaime." I told him. I didn't know if I truly wanted to know.

"I know but I want. Just not now, when we get back to our chambers." He said I could hear the nervousness in his voice. It must be something big if he is so nervous.

"Alright." I said simply. It's best not to make a big fuss about it.

"So what did you spend your day doing my lady." He asked striking up a conversation, cheerful finally.

I went on to tell him all about my day until we made it to the royal hall. At the door there were two kingsguard posted on either side. "Sers." Jaime and I said in greeting.

"Lady Sansa, Ser Jaime." They said pleasantly. Jaime smiled at them.

"Why, aren't we courteous today." Jaime joked. I looked at him wondering where this was going.

"Well we are doing it for the lady's benefit my lord. Wouldn't want to corrupt your lady wife." One of the guards smirked.

"I'm pretty sure Jaime already has." The other japed. A blush crept up to my face as I stifled my laughter. Since I have known Jaime I haven't been as uptight as I use to.

"I could have your tongue for that insolence." Jaime said pretending to be angry.

"Then who else would you go to seek wisdom from?" The Kingsguard said. They stared at each other for a minute then broke out laughing.

"We got to go in now." Jaime said while chuckling. "Good day lads." We both walked in with smiles our faces. Everyone was there except for Tyrion. At least we are not the only ones late. "Sorry for being late father." Jaime said before Lord Tywin could bring it up. We walked towards the table. Jaime pulled out my chair and then sat down in his own seat.

"We were beginning to think you two were not coming. Now we can begin to eat." Tywin motioned for the servers to start serving dinner.

"What about Tyrion." Jaime asked confused.

"He is not coming. He had others matter to deal with." Tywin then turned away to talk to Cersei.

"Dinner was uneventful. I spoke with Jaime mostly since Tyrion was not here. After dinner we walked silently back to our chambers. We both changed into our night clothes. I went to remove my hair from the pins that pinned my hair up.

Jaime cleared his throat. He was sitting on the bed in only his under clothes covering him. He looked nervous. "Sansa can you come sit next to me. I am ready to talk."

"Of course." I left all of the pins by the mirror and went to sit right next to him. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. I didn't try to say anything. I know he just needs a second to come out and say it.

"I was a renowned as the one of the best sword fighters in Westeros. But that was when I had two hands. When I lost my sword hand I lost everything. I didn't know how I could keep on living when I had lost the one thing that gave me my identity. I was the Kingslayer who now could not even slay a novice knight. So I have been training with Ser Ilyn Payne. This way no one will know that I cannot fight any longer and I can train." Jaime finished.

"Jaime you do not need to fight like you used to anymore." I told him trying to soothe him.

"You are my wife. I need to be able to protect you." He jumped up and turned his back to me.

"Who are you protecting me from?" I asked.

"Everyone." He turned to face me. He had let down his guards and look frightened.

I got up and grabbed his hands. "I am safe right now. I am here and safe." I kept my stare locked with his.

"I need to learn to protect you." He repeated. I sighed.

"Then that is just what you will do." Jaime looked at me with doubt in his eyes. "But what if I can't." He whispered.

I smiled at him. "You are Jaime Lannister. You can and will."

Jaime pulled me closer to him and kissed me desperately. His lips were urgent on mine as if I could disappear at any moment. I kissed him back just as desperately, determined to put him at ease. He moved his lips down to my neck. "I'm here. I'm here." I whispered.


End file.
